Canada geese are compatible with the environment in United States and Canada. They are found on almost any type of wetland and lowland waters, including lakes, reservoirs, marshes and slow flowing rivers. Canada geese breed from 2-3 years of age throughout North America and lay clutches that vary in size from 3 to 11 eggs in April. Spring migration along the north-south flyways begins in late winter and can take several weeks to complete. The geese feed mainly on land, eating leaves, grassy plants and lawns. In urban areas, Canada geese amenity land in urban parks, open spaces, golf courses and grassed areas around lakes and ponds. They can destroy grass and flower beds and cause erosion of river and stream banks. Fall migration of Canada and snow geese begins when the water and soil begin to freeze and snow covers the grass and plant food. Small game hunting including Canada and snow geese hunting in rural and country areas, such as Nebraska, Minnesota, Wisconsin, and North and South Dakota, is a licensed activity in an effort to control geese populations. The hunting regulations of the states have limits and requirements concerning geese and other game. For example, state fish and game natural resource departments require that at least one wing of a waterfowl be retained with the fowl carcass. The fowl cleaning device of the invention is used to comply with the hunting regulations of the states of the United States.